


We Kissed At A Concert

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Direction, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: We kissed at a concert and I don't even know you but I think I'm in love.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146
Collections: Girl Direction Winter Fic Fest





	We Kissed At A Concert

“David!” Harry snapped for what felt like the millionth time since the concert had started. Bringing her boyfriend to see one of her favourite musicians live had turned out to be a big mistake. His phone was the only thing receiving his attention the entire time. And now, when she just wanted a kiss during the most romantic song ever, she can’t even get him to look up. 

“Just fucking kiss me already!” she shouted with a stomp of her foot on the polished cement floor. The clack of her heels and the intensity of her voice is drowned out by the decibels of the sound system and the crowd around her but the whole situation still brings tears to her eyes. She didn’t feel like she was asking for much. 

In the middle of her seething, a firm yet gentle hand gripped her shoulder and whirled her around just enough to be suddenly met by warm lips against hers. They were soft and intense as they kissed her. There was only the slightest hint of beer hitting her senses combined with a subtle sweetness that made her swoon into the touch. She fell into it with ease as emotion swelled around her, living out the experience she had been waiting for. She’d imagined it over and over again as she listened to this song on her headphones. The kiss and the sense of being twirled around a dance floor, feet so light they barely touched the floor. It all happened in just the few seconds they were together. 

She felt dizzy when it ended even though her body remained in the same spot. She blinked her eyes open and wasn’t as surprised as she should have been to see the face staring back at hers. It had never been her boyfriend in her fantasies, more like a faceless lover she dreamed she would one day meet. The long, curled eyelashes framing striking blue and the delicate pixie cut fit as good as anything else, the stage lighting adding a dream-like glow to concert sweaty cheekbones. 

“Hi,” she breathed as everything around them blurred. 

The song ended and they were suddenly thrown from a ballad into one that had the crowd going wild. As she jumped to the beat, she only vaguely realized that David was gone. 

  
  


\--

  
  


“Son of a bitch,” Harry swore as she stood in the now empty parking space where their car had been. In mid-December, the temperature warranted layers that Harry currently didn’t have. She’d left her fuzzy knee-length coat in the car, opting to run to the doors of the venue instead so she wouldn’t have to worry about holding her bulky coat through the show. Now she regretted it and her choice of a pleated skirt that fell just below her knees. The frigid air flowed freely beneath it as she clutched her bare arms around herself and shivered. 

Some text messages were exchanged and she would have a ride, but being several hours from home, it would be a while. She was resigned to finding a 24-hour gas station to wait in when a voice startled her even with the sounds of a stadium’s worth of people filtering through the lot. 

“Hey gorgeous.” 

It was eyelashes and cheekbones. She’d almost forgotten about it in the adrenaline of the show. 

“Hey,” Harry said shyly, now embarrassed at being caught in such a situation. 

“I’m Louis.” 

She smiled and held out her hand and Harry took it for a shake. It was too warm to let go of so she held on, reluctantly letting go when it became awkward.

“Harry,” she supplied and tucked her hand near her armpit to preserve the warmth. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Louis asked her with an amused smile on her face. 

“Yeah. My boyfriend drove off with my coat in the car,” she grumbled, kicking at a few loose rocks on top of the asphalt. 

“You need a ride? My car is just over there,” she pointed to the next row and honestly it sounded really tempting. But even with a ride, she had nowhere to go and she was sure Louis wouldn’t drive her all the way home. Not when it was already so late. 

“My brother is coming to pick me up. It’ll just be awhile.” 

“You could wait with me if you’d like? I’m not even going to attempt leaving this parking lot until everyone is gone and it’s probably a good idea to wait for this buzz to wear off too.” 

It was an offer Harry wasn’t really in the position to refuse so she nodded and then followed Louis through the parking lot. Her car was small and beat up, but looked sturdy enough to take her from here to there. Harry’s car had been similar until the new one she’d just signed on a few months ago. 

“Get in the back, there’s a few blankets in there,” Louis said as she unlocked the doors and climbed in to start the engine. Harry followed the directions and climbed into the backseat where there were two folded blankets as promised. She unfolded the one on top and quickly wrapped it around her shoulders while her teeth chattered. 

A moment later Louis was climbing into the back seat from the opposite side, bundling herself into the other blanket. 

“It should warm up pretty fast.” 

Harry nodded and rubbed her hands together beneath the blanket to warm up her hands, the chill permeating down to her bones. The dome lights soon went off and left them in the darkness broken only by the parking lot lights and the headlights of fellow fans waiting in traffic to leave the area. 

“Sorry about before,” Louis said after a few minutes of silence, “I didn’t mean to overstep… that guy you were with was just pissing me off. I was maybe a little drunk and couldn’t stand by and watch him ignore such a beautiful woman and I just…” 

“That’s okay. It was nice,” Harry admitted honestly, “And he’s not my boyfriend anymore after that.” 

“In that case, can I get your number?” 

Louis was grinning at her but the question was so sincere. Harry liked the feeling of being wanted. 

“Only if you kiss me now.” 

The words surprised even herself yet she didn’t take them back. 

“I won’t say no to that,” Louis smirked and moved closer. 

Harry held her breath as it happened, only her second kiss with another woman in her life. It was moving quickly since her first had only been an hour ago. 

Still she didn’t hesitate to kiss back when Louis’ lips touched hers again. It was the same burst of beer and sweetness now with an added warmth that moved into her soul. It grew heated quickly and soon the windows were fogged from the inside, the temperature outside cold enough to turn it into a thin layer of frost. 

“I was watching you all night,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, her body nearly completely in Harry’s lap. “Couldn’t take my eyes off of you, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” 

Harry was flattered, the blush rising to her cheeks warming her entire body and shooting down between her legs. It wasn’t that she’d never thought about girls before, but she’d never pursued it. Now she really really wanted to. 

“Do you mean it?” she asked, her voice coming out breathless and airy. 

“Course I do.” 

Cold hands soon found their way up Harry’s shirt, her braless nipples hard beneath her top. They were sensitive to the temperature and made her body react in heightened ways to it. She gasped, but held Louis’ hand there when she went to pull them away. It felt too good. 

With their blankets still like capes around their shoulders and the layer of ice shielding them from view, Harry didn’t stop when Louis ducked her head, pushed her shirt up and caressed one of her nipples with her lips. It was such a contrast that Harry gasped again as she threaded her fingers into Louis’ short, dark hair to hold her there. 

“Shit,” Harry cursed as she felt Louis hand slide up her skirt, her fingers warming but still cool against her inner thigh. They parted for her, welcoming the new touch. 

“I’ll show you what else your boyfriend wasn’t giving you,” Louis murmured against her breast before sliding down and disappearing beneath her skirt. 

Harry started breathing heavily in anticipation, nervous excitement coursing through her as she gripped onto the blanket still around her. Louis’ had slipped beneath her knee and lifted until Harry took over and ended with one foot braced up against the headrest of the front seat and the other bent and held in place against the door. 

“Holy…” Harry moaned and then whimpered as Louis pulled her panties aside and dove in. Usually Harry would need some extra foreplay to be in the mood for something like this, but she was already there. She clenched and let the warmth spread from the tip of Louis tongue until she had to throw the blanket off her shoulders. 

“Oh my god,” she groaned as Louis easily found where to suck and then added a finger into the mix. David rarely ate her out to begin with but it was never like this. This actually felt good. So good. 

With her heel hooked against the headrest, she had enough leverage to guide her hips up to meet Louis’ mouth, moaning with every flick of her tongue and whimpering with every suck. Louis’ fingers felt thick where they were pressed in deep and her whole body quivered as she curved them up just right.

Her toes curled as she was almost there, almost ready… 

She let out a frustrated noise when Louis pulled back to draw it out even longer. She popped her head out from beneath her skirt with sinfully glossy wet lips before winking and going back down. 

Harry held her head down between her legs this time, thrusting up against her mouth in time with the flicks of her fingers until she was just on the edge again. 

“I’m—” Harry’s words dissolved into a long groan as she felt it taking over her body, the long suspension before she started contracting in a long and hard orgasm. 

Louis worked her through it before pulling away, coming up with sloppy lips to kiss her while she shoved her already wet hand down her own jeans to quickly rub herself off. 

“You taste fantastic, princess,” Louis smirked as they both slumped down in post orgasmic haze. 

“I think I love you,” Harry slurred out, her mouth too lazy to form the words after such an intense experience. 

“Let’s start with your phone number,” Louis grinned as she snuggled in beside her and pulled out her phone. 

Harry shifted to fix her panties back into place and wrap the blanket back around her as she was quickly feeling chilled. 

“Yeah, we can start there,” Harry agreed and searched for her own phone which had fallen to the floor. “I fully expect to experience that again.” 

Harry grinned and felt herself blush as Louis looked up and winked at her yet again, the feeling of having this girl’s full attention on her causing her to feel flustered. 

“I can do it again if you come home with me,” Louis proposed with a quirk of her brow. 

“Okay. Yes,” Harry nodded quickly. 

There was a scramble of blankets and twists of the body as Louis dove into the driver’s seat and then giggles as Harry followed into the passenger seat. 

“Okay beautiful. Let’s go.” 

Harry buckled herself in and then they were on their way. 


End file.
